


Immortality

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Immortality, No Dialogue, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oneshot, Pidge - Freeform, Voltron, prompt, prompt meme, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: In a world where you stop aging until you meet your soulmate, there is Pidge, a human destined for immortality.





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Crimson_Square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Square/pseuds/Crimson_Square) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fandom of your choice.
> 
> That soulmate AU where people stop aging until they meet their soulmate(s? if you figure out a way to maybe work in something that's nicer to poly folks, that'd be nice). With a main character who's aro, non-amorous, and perfectly happy with immortality. Maybe they're getting into adventures over the centuries, maybe they're a historian chronicling history; they're definitely kind of puzzled at everyone who's looking forward to growing old and dying, though, because there's so much life to experience.
> 
> [What should not happen: Them meeting anybody who makes them age. Just... no.]

This world was built on soulmates.

It always had been, and it would never change, because soulmates affected everything, even the bodies of all humans living on Earth.

Once you turned twenty years old, your body stopped aging. You experienced one second of pain, and then felt different, immortal. How long you stayed like that depended on the individual. You could start aging again after a day, or after a whole century. It all depended on when you met the right one, stopping aging was nature’s way to ensure people met the person truly meant for them, no matter how long it took.

Pidge was not one of those people, and to be honest, they didn’t care.

Soon, the human was turning five hundred years old, a feat many humans dreaded, but not Pidge, they liked it. It was a disguised blessing, and not a curse like most people thought.

Sure, they got why appealed to people, in a way, but they also didn't. They had never felt the slightest felt any kind of romantic attraction, and they were perfectly fine with that. The sad looks and people saying that they would find someone eventually didn’t change everything either.

They didn’t have a soulmate, and that was okay. They were perfectly happy with it.

Throughout the years they had ventured far and wide, exploring country after country with their brother, but after only five years Matt had met Shiro, and had started to age again. Pidge had been happy for their brother, visiting him once in a while between travels. As the years went by, they noticed his first gray hairs, and now they were gone, after a happy and fulfilled life.

Not that Pidge’s life wasn’t fulfilled, it was the opposite. Sure they missed Matt, and their friends Hunk and Lance. Hunk was retired now, and Lance was texting them about midlife crises. They grew old, changed, and loved the life they had. But Pidge had grown too. Not physically, but mentally. They lived the life they had always dreamt off, it felt right from the beginning.

Losing their friends was sad, but they would always be kept in their memories, and since they would be immortal, it meant that Lance, Hunk and Matt always would live on with them.

There was so much to experience, the world was every changing, and there was so much left to do. They would never run out of new things to experience, never stop feeling the wonder of traveling and learning about new cultures, growing as a person, but not by age.

There was so much life on the planet, they loved to explore. Not having a soulmate was wonderful, because Pidge didn’t need another half, they were already whole. And it meant that they could spend an eternity doing what they loved best, explore the world. Yes, soulmates were definitely overrated.

Why get old and die before seeing everything? Why leave the Earth so soon after being put there, when you had all the time in the world, being happy with yourself.

Yes, these were the thoughts running through their head as they walked through the gates of the airport, waiting for a plane to take them to their next adventure.


End file.
